Happy Halloween
by Andie33
Summary: Daniel finds out Betty's favorite flavor of chocolate. Chapter two: Scary movies
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. It happens a few months after the finale. Enjoy!

Daniel entered their shared London flat a few minutes after Betty did on Friday afternoon. He could see the relief on her face as she let herself relax for a few minutes on the couch. She was so exhausted, she hadn't noticed the grocery bag he carried in with him, but she would later.

After a short discussion about going out, they decided to order in and just relax at home tonight. It had been a long day and Betty hadn't been home before nine o'clock once this week. When their food arrived they sat on the couch and enjoyed the delicious Chinese food. The TV was playing in the background, but they were immersed in conversation about how their families were spending the holiday. Betty told him about the Halloween party her dad was helping to put together for the neighborhood and Justin's Halloween costume ideas. "He has it narrowed down to two. He's either going to be a vampire, but not the Edward Cullen kind, or the future editor of Mode. Either way, he said Mark's going to loan him a Gucci suit."

Daniel laughed and sent a text to Justin telling him he wanted to see pictures of his costume. Then he recounted his conversation with Alexis about staying with their mom this weekend in New York so that DJ could experience trick or treating before he was too old for it. "He still hasn't grasped the concept of dressing in 'ridiculous' costumes and going door to door to ask for candy while threatening the neighbors, when his mom can just buy him candy."

After they had finished eating, Daniel took the dishes into the kitchen and grabbed his bag off the counter. "Did you go grocery shopping?" Betty asked a little surprised that he would go without her. That was usually an experience they shared on Sunday afternoons.

"Nope," he said with a delicious smirk she knew all too well meant something unexpected and enjoyable was about to happen, "I bought you a present. I know it's been a tough week."

She carefully opened the bag intrigued, and a little afraid, of what she might find. She was more confused by the contents that anything else. "You bought me every kind of chocolate you could find?" she questioned with an unsure smile and raised eyebrow.

"Well, I had to find out which flavor is your favorite." he said smirk still firmly in place. "The rest we can give out to the Trick-or-Treaters tomorrow night."

Betty's curiosity got the best of her and she decided to play along. She went through the bag until she landed on a Ghiradelli raspberry milk chocolate bar. As she pulled it out Daniel reached for it and set it on the coffee table along with a Hershey's caramel chocolate bar and then tossed the bag of candy on the floor. She looked at him questioningly as he reached across the space between them and pulled her to him. He started kissing her in that way that made her forget about her favorite chocolate entirely or maybe she just no longer cared as long as he kept doing what he was doing. When they were both in a state of undress and very aroused, Daniel hopped off the couch and grabbed the chocolate bars. Betty let out a sigh of frustration and raised an eyebrow inquiringly, but Daniel only smiled and walked into the kitchen.

This is not how she imagined her night at all when she left the office. She had been so wrapped up with work she had forgotten that tomorrow night was Halloween. If she had remembered, she may have figured out what he was up to sooner, although he has managed to keep her on her toes since they started dating a few months ago.

She heard the microwave going and when he came back he was down to his boxer briefs and had a bowl of melted caramel chocolate bar. "Happy Halloween" he whispered in her ear and proceeded to turn her into a chocolate covered Betty.

Who knew this could be so much fun? When she tried it with Henry it had been a total flop. But then Daniel was definitely not Henry, Betty thought as she played back the evening, before her ability to think clearly disappeared. Daniel always was good at surprising her. She smiled seductively, and huskily whispered, "you're next."

He couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty jumped for the third time in as many minutes. She hated scary movies. Why did she let Daniel talk her into a scary movie marathon. Okay, so it was Halloween, but does that really mean she has to scare herself sleepless for the next two or three nights. She looked over at him as he tried unsuccessfully to hide the smirk that had started after the first time she screamed. He was simply enjoying himself too decided two and a half movies was more than enough for tonight. She hopped up and made her way towards the bathroom down the hall. "You want me to pause it." Daniel asked as he smiled knowingly.

"No, I'll be back in a few minutes." she said trying to stay calm as she hastily made her way out the room.

A few minutes later she quietly sneaked back into the room. Trying not to look at the screen as some unfortunate college student met their untimely demise, she whispered in his ear, "You want to play a game?"

He jumped and quickly turned to face Betty. He was about to comment on her perfect timing, but the words died on his lips and all he could do was stare in awe. Betty had changed into some lingerie he had certainly never seen before. Her bra and boy shorts were a black gauzy material with a spider web design on them. It had spiders stitched on to the fabric in strategic places. She also had on the witches hat she wore with her costume earlier that evening when they were handing out candy to the trick-or-treaters.

He moved to stand up and let out a little yelp as he stubbed his toe against the leg of the couch in his haste to get to her. Unable to move forward for a minute, he massaged his big toe. "How about we play Scrabble?" he questioned playfully as he took a step towards her and tested his ability to walk.

She shook her head and took a step back. "Twister?" he questioned as he took another step forward.

"I had something else in mind." she took a step back and curled her finger at him urging him forward again.

"Strip Poker?" he questioned with one eyebrow raised, as he took another step in her direction.

"You're getting warmer." she smiled as she turned and made a run for the bedroom.

"Yes I am." he said under his breath as he chased after her. Halloween may be his new favorite holiday


End file.
